Flustered
by Pimpface
Summary: Barmes slash! When Hermes is trying to practise limbo he gets an unexpected visitor...his worse enemy Barbados! he tall dark hunk begins to bully the small podgey one and cuteness and kissy ensues.


Short and sweet ne? C:

I hope you liked it! I definitely enjoyed writing it! Hahaha! 3

Barmes~! I was originally going to call it herbados. But that would just be silly.  
So this is for the very awesome-o :iconmissuspatches: a long while ago now ^^; oops. I wonder why I never posted it.... *sighs* god knows... I'm so fail OTL

"...Aaand 100! Okay!" Hermes exclaimed happily as he leapt to his feet from his stretching pose. The same huge smile was still plastered all over his face from the morning when he put on his old limbo outfit again and, though a bit snugger than before, it still fit nonetheless!

"So this is where little Hermes has been hiding then, aye?" A deep, sensual voice mocked from behind him.

"Barbados!" Hermes yelled angrily as he span round to face the much taller, sculpted hunk. His scowl would have sent shivers down any tax payers' spine.

Barbados, however, just laughed in his face. "That is quite the face my friend... And quite the outfit too!" He laughed again, a thick smirk stealing his lips causing his deep chocolate eyes to sparkle menacingly.

"Why you...!" Hermes' blood boiled and rushed straight to his head. He balled his hands into fists and had to quickly turn his gaze away, that's when he noticed: they were completely alone. "Huh? Where is...?" He asked, mostly to himself, as his eyes lazily gazed around.

"Oh she went out to buy some new shoes, my friend." Barbados answered his inner question quickly and easily with a smirk still beaming down, oozing substantial amounts of testosterone.

"I am no friend of yours, Barbados Slim!"Hermes spat at him, each word laced with pure acidic venom.

Barbados's whole face fell into a deep frown. "Now why you got to say such mean things Hermes?" He said in a particularly whiney and yet somehow still mocking tone.

Hermes took in a deep breath and turned around and simply walked away, completely ignoring the tall, muscular man following him with his deep chocolate eyes.

Hermes stepped up to his faithful ol' limbo pole and began doing some quick stretches. He threw out his left leg as far as could and with a grunt followed and overstretched arm, all the way down to his toes. _'And two and three and four and five'_ he chanted to himself mentally.

He sprung himself up and clapped his hands together to begin star jumps, _'And two and three and four and five'_ he chanted mentally to himself again.

Then he quickly squatted down and threw out his right leg as far as he could and with a low groan he followed with an overstretched arm all the way down to his toes, _'And two and three and four and five'_ he chanted to himself mentally yet again.

"Well you sure are still flexible there, Hermes." The tall dark man who had, till then, been silently watching with a smirk lay thick over his large lips.

Hermes couldn't help but redden slightly as he seethed- but still refused to dignify him with any kind of response.

Hermes quickly stood himself up and took another deep breath. He began tipping himself gently backwards and not before long he was shimmying himself under the low bar, a large smile slowly creeping across his face.

"Well how cute..." Barbados mocked as he smirked down at the flustered Jamaican, an inch from his face.

"Eh!" Hermes gasped awkwardly as he tried to regain his balance after the shock of the muscular male looming over him so close to his face. Alas though, Hermes was not quick enough to collect himself and the tall, dark man quickly leant down closer and pressed his large lips against the little mans, staring him down as he does.

Hermes pushes up hard against the stone chest and only ends up pushing himself down to the floor. Hermes quickly squeezed his eyes shut, ready for impact but Barbados was far too quick for that. He had caught him easily with just one of his strong arms. (Although, Hermes would probably have preferred the crash landing.)

"Got you" Barbados laughed, his deep voice echoing in the small room. Hermes face flushed a deep maroon as the large man scooped him into a bridal hold and kissed him softly on his forehead before roaring in laughter again.


End file.
